


With a Smile and a Song

by QueenofSchmoop



Category: That Guy with the Glasses/Channel Awesome, The Spoony Experiment
Genre: Dancing, Disney References, Explicit Language, Flirting, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Possibly Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 09:23:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9813050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofSchmoop/pseuds/QueenofSchmoop
Summary: Insano was horrified when he caught Spoony singing “A whole new world”. What if he found Spoony singing another Disney song?





	

Dr. Insano was preoccupied as he walked into the kitchen. He was deep in thought, mind going over plans for a new super weapon he was thinking about building. Some other part of his brain was running through ideas of what to make for supper tonight. Perhaps that was why it took him a moment to realize that Spoony was already there. At the stove, cooking. 

Which was odd in and of itself. Spoony tended to burn water. His idea of cooking a meal was ordering out, microwaving some Hot Pockets or the like. Insano had made the majority of the meals even back in the day. However, now that he had his son, the scientist tried hard to cook nutritious and tasty meals. Feeding Spoony as well was just something that happened along the way. 

So seeing Spoony doing something at the stove was startling enough. However, it was something else that stopped Insano in his tracks. 

Spoony was singing. 

It wasn’t just any song. This wasn’t like when Insano sometimes caught the gamer humming a Queen song or something. 

This was a Disney song. To be specific, Spoony was singing “Once Upon a Dream” from the animated classic _Sleeping Beauty_. 

Insano flashed back to when he’d walked in on the man singing “A Whole New World” from _Aladdin_. He shook his head. 

“But if I know you, I know what you’ll do. You’ll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream,” Spoony crooned, then began humming. Insano recognized this part and, feeling maliciously gleeful, joined in. 

“I know you,” he started to sing and his grin got wider as Spoony jumped and whirled around, “I walked with you once upon a dream. I know you, the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam.” He stopped for a second and then held out his hand. 

Spoony stared at it, then looked up at him and hesitantly put out his hand. Insano assumed the waltz position and began to sing again. He and Spoony danced around the kitchen as first Insano and then Spoony sang. 

“And I know it’s true that visions are seldom all they seem. But if I know you, I know what you’ll do. You’ll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream.” 

They came to a stop in the middle of the kitchen, still holding their dancing positions. “You’re a pretty good dancer, Doc,” Spoony said, a bit surprised. 

“I took lessons,’ Insano told him, his voice much quieter than usual. “Was there a reason for all this?”

“What do you mean?”

“Cooking and singing Disney music. For a review, perhaps?”

Spoony shook his head. “No. The cooking is because some fan emailed me a recipe that I thought I’d give a try. Guy said even people who can’t cook can make it. Figured I’d give you a break from feeding me.”

“And the song?” Insano prompted after a moment’s silence. 

Spoony shrugged. “It was just stuck in my head, I guess. Wait. I thought you hated Disney music.”

“What gave you that idea?”

“When I posted that Final Fantasy review, I saw your reaction to me singing.”

“That didn’t mean I didn’t like the song. I’m quite fond of Disney music. Soi also enjoys many of the songs.”

“So my singing was just that bad?” Spoony sounded offended. 

“No. You have a decent voice and did a fair job on that song.”

The gamer blinked in surprised. He happened to realize that he and Insano were still, well, holding on to each other and let go. “So?” He prompted. “What was with the face then?”

“I was just surprised, that’s all. I didn’t think you were the type.”

“To like Disney songs? I’m pretty sure that’s 90% of the world’s population, Insano.”

“Yes, yes,” the doctor flapped a hand at him. “But I didn’t realize you were the type to sing them while you’re alone.”

“I’m sure as fuck not gonna sing them with people around. Unless they skulk around and sneak up on me,” he added, pointedly. 

“Oh, do forgive me. Next time I come into the kitchen to make supper for everyone I’ll be sure to blow an airhorn. By the way, whatever you’re making is boiling over,” Insano pointed out mildly. 

“Shit!” Spoony ran over to the stove and grabbed the pot, hissing as he burned his hand. 

“Out of the way.” Insano pushed Spoony aside and used his lab coat to protect his hand as he dumped whatever it was down the sink. Then he turned to the other man. “Give me your hand.”

“What? Why?”

“I’m going to fix you, silly.” Insano reached into his lab coat’s right pocket and pulled out a small bottle. He spritzed it a few times on Spoony’s hurt hand. “Better?”

Spoony looked down at his hand. “Yeah. Wow, that worked fast. What is it?”

“Something I’ve been working on for quick heals for minor injuries.” He turned back to the sink. “Let me know if you nose hair starts turning purple.”

“What?!” Spoony shrieked then shook his head as Insano started giggling. “Nice. Tease a man when he’s hurt.”

“Thanks to my invention you’re not hurt anymore,” the doctor pointed out. 

“True.” Spoony leaned over Insano’s shoulder. “Salvagable?”

“Not in the slightest.” He looked back at Spoony, startled at how close he was. “Um…”

“Yes?” Spoony didn’t seem to notice their close proximity. Or it didn’t bother him. 

All thoughts fled as Insano gazed at his mirror image. “Where _did_ you learn to dance like that?” He blurted out. 

Spoony’s face darkened. “I don’t want to talk about it.” He stepped back and away, running his hand through his hair. A sure sign of his agitation, Insano knew. 

Turning off the faucet, Insano faced him. “As much as I enjoy _Sleeping Beauty_ ,” he said, “I was always more fond of _Lady and the Tramp_ from the classic era, myself. Of course SoI’s favorite is _Alice in Wonderland_.” 

Spoony stood there, blinking. “Really? You like _Lady and the Tramp_?”

“What’s wrong with that?”

“Nothing! Nothing. Just surprising, that’s all.”

“That reminds me,” Insano said, pulling a new pot out and starting to fill it with water. “Spaghetti for supper?”

He heard Spoony laugh behind him. “Are you going to push a meatball at me with your nose?” 

Insano turned off the faucet hard then placed the pot on the stove. “If you’re lucky.”

A beat then, “cute, Doc. Throw me off with gay innuendo.”

Insano turned around, stepped close and reached out to cup Spoony’s face. “What if it isn’t?” He closed the distance between them, barely brushing his own lips against Spoony’s, then backed off. “I need to go tell SoI about the change in dinner plans.” Enjoying the stunned look on Spoony’s face, he walked away. 

 

End

**Author's Note:**

> Was Insano just trying to freak Spoony out or is there more to it than that? You decide!


End file.
